


Drawing hearts was a dangerous task.

by KinToShego



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinToShego/pseuds/KinToShego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawing Hearts in one's notebook was a dangerous task. But Gogo found that the fallout wasn't so bad.<br/>-Quick drabble again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawing hearts was a dangerous task.

It was pretty early when they'd first noticed it. Well, Fred had. He'd been watching Gogo scribble down notes on her bike with indecipherable hand writing and after she'd finished, she'd leaned back from her notebook for a little break. During these times Gogo tended to become lost in her thoughts, and today was no different, she obtained the usual vacant expression and stared into space. Fred knew this could go on for ages, so stood from her station to busy himself with something else, nearly walking straight into Honey Lemon, who was up to her chin in test beakers. She swerved in to miss him gracefully, giggling at the near accident. 

"That would not have been a good reaction! I gotta go drop these to the lab at the end of the hall, don't break anything while I'm gone!" She announced to the room and disappeared out the door. Fred had turned to look at Gogo again to find that she was in the process of drawing a heart in the corner of her notebook, followed by another before she seemed to realise what she was doing and stopped with a slightly uncomfortable expression. But it was too late; Fred had singlehandedly bared witness to a first in the nerd lab, an event that would forever change it:

"GOGO HAS A CRUSH!!" He announced for everyone in the lab to hear, dodging the wrench Gogo flung at him immediately after. For a long moment, everything went silent, only Fred's excited breaths and Gogos slightly laboured ones, from throwing the wrench so hard, could be heard, and then? Chaos. Hiro was the first to bound up to Gogo's station, ignoring her look of murder she sent him as he approached, Fred had started attacking her with questions and the only one who didn't appear phased was Wasabi, who continued to work on straightening out his tools.

"Who is it?" Hiro pressed excitedly, Gogo only ever hung out with them, so it had to be someone in the nerd lab, the prospect had Fred and Hiro quivering in excitement. 

"I'm not telling you-" Gogo popped a bubble in irritation. "-so don't bother asking." She snapped, in her most 'final' tone. It was ignored as Fred immediately started guessing, Hiro nodding along.

"Is it Wasabi?" Was Fred's first guess, to which Wasabi cried a shrill 'what?' from his station. Gogo shook her head, grumbling negatively at the guess, hiding her face in the palms of her hands in pure embarrassment. "Then it has to be me right?" Fred exploded out excitedly, deflating at Gogo's sharp 'god no.'

"Me?" Hiro squeaked next, only to have Wasabi butt into the conversation before Gogo's temper flew out the window.

"Look guys, it's none of our business, so what if Gogo likes someone? Leave her alone." It wasn't a minute after Wasabi said this that Fred gasped scandalously. 

"Wasabi you know don't you!?" Fred accused to which Wasabi rose his hands in defence, eyes wide and pleading for mercy.

"On for God's sake!" Gogo finally snapped. "I'm gay! So I don't like either of you! I like Honey Lemon!" She shouted, enraged and not actively realising her words until they spilled from her mouth. The sound of Gogo slapping her hands over her mouth didn't quite drown out a little gasp from the door, and unlike the others, Gogo didn't turn to see who she already knew was at the door. Honey Lemon stood with her eyes wide, her gaze fixed on a mortified looking Gogo, a little smile spreading until the Latina was positively beaming. Honey couldn't contain the squeal that bubbled from her throat as she bounded up to the tiny girl, scooping her up into a tight hug that Gogo couldn't escape from.

"Oh my god! Gogo! It took you long enough!" She squealed happiness, kissing Gogo's forehead and dropping her onto her feet suddenly "I gotta go get ready for our date tonight! See you at seven ok?" And with that, Honey was gone in a blonde blur, leaving the rest of them in a 'wait what?' State and Gogo with a tiny smile.

Drawing hearts may have been dangerous task, but Gogo found that the fallout wasn't so bad.


End file.
